In my Head
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: After the kiss he experiences with Luce, Miles craves another taste. What happends when he creeps into her dorm room late one night? M for a reason. Language and Lemons.


Miles fantasy

My body was completely naked as I jumped through the small window of Luce's dorm room, which Shelby had just past through, knocking over one of Shelby's potted plants in the process. I cursed as Luce shot up from her bed on the bottom bunk.

"Daniel?" she questioned.

"No," I whispered back to her.

"Miles? What are you doing here?" she was clearly shocked. Fortunately for me it was too dark to see each other clearly.

"I had to Luce!" I promised her.

"It couldn't have waited 'til the morning?"

"Not really..." I whispered as I climbed into her small bed with her. I had sometimes done this when we were having sleep overs but never when I was so unexpected and so clearly naked.

She didn't jumped when I appeared next to her. She just let me wrap my arms around her body. When I felt her relax into my arms I shifted her shoulder length hair out of the way and gently placed my lips at the curve of her neck and shoulder.

She shivered. "What are you doing?"

I exhaled softly and watched as my cold breath gave her slight goose bumps. "I was thinking about that kiss."

"Maybe it would just be better if we forgot about it..." She turned over so that she was facing me.

"I can't do that Luce." I could she her shake her head, and she put her arm on my chest. I heard her intake of oxygen when she felt her skins on mine.

I slowly reached my hand up to her face. I stroked over her check and then combed my fingers through her soft hair.

"Why can't you just drop it?" she asked me.

I knew I had to do it. I had to say something to her, or else she would go back to that selfish Daniel.

I couldn't let him have her again! Again? I guess that makes since but I don't think he's personally stole her from me before... Weird to think that he had...

"I think I've fallen in love with you." I simply stated. In fact it wasn't simple at all. It took all my strength to utter those words. It took all my will power not to bolt from the bed in fear if what she'll say next...

"I'm supposed to be with Daniel. Miles you're my best friend I don't want to lose you." she whimpered.

I encircled her body in my arms and pulled her closer to me. "You don't have to be with him. The pull you have towards him only happens when he's near. I want you, and I could help you get through the withdrawals of All Mighty Angel."

"Miles please I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me!"

"The first boy I kissed burnt to a crisp and I almost went with him." I could tell she was close to tears.

"That won't happen to me." I promised and then suddenly crashed my lips to hers as if to prove a point.

She smoothly kissed me back and her hand slid up my chest and around my neck.

I started to reach under her baggy sleep shirt. My fingertips grazed the soft skin of her hips and over the thin fabric of her cotton underwear.

She shivered and broke away from the kiss. "What? What are you doing?" Her voice was shaky, and it made me smirk.

"I'm going to do what Daniel," I spit venom on his name, "can't and won't!"

I grabbed the material of her night shirt and started pulling it over her body. Her flat stomach shined in the strong light of the full moon streaming in from the open window. The cool night air hit my bare back and I saw Luce shiver again. I looked to her chest which was completely bare now. Her nipples perked up from the slight breeze.

I slowly rolled on top of her but held my weight so she could breath. I bent my neck enough so that my lips could touch her warm skin.

She gasped, but I had thought it was because I had kissed her just right... It wasn't.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" She hissed.

Oh yeah I had forgotten about that and now I'm pretty sure her leg is getting the full affect of my dick against her skin. I should have noticed, but I replied with, "You won't be wearing any soon as well."

She shivered again and I began kissing along her collar bone and then up to her neck. When I got to her ear I asked, "You want this right?"

She toon a minute, just looking at me and then she nodded. I smiled and kissed her hard on the mouth. My hands slowly crept down her stomach and hooked into the waist band of her panties. I pulled them down and saw that somehow she was already wet.

I brushed my thumb across her lips and then over the soft mound. She had a bush but it was trimmed and somehow soft. I ran over her nub again but with more pressure and I heard her whine quietly.

I smirked, getting a reaction like that with just one soft touch... I wondered what I could do with my mouth. I lowered my head and licked quickly; I heard a quick intake of air. I forced my tongue as deep inside her pussy as I could and dug along her walls as I licked up her womanly juices.

Luce had started moaning and her belly would flex as I continued my mission. Her hands went into my hair, and I could feel the density of more of her wetness hit my tongue. I knew she hadn't come yet but she was close. I straightened out and went up to her face. She had her eyes closed and was still whimpering a little.

I spread her legs father and looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?" she nodded.

I slowly pushed my head into her, and my head bowed and I let out a labored breath into the crook of her neck. It was so tight, unbelievably tight. I nudged in a bit farther and saw her wince.

"I should just do this fast so it won't hurt for long." I suggested.

She complied and I grabbed her hips; my breathing grew ragged and I took one log gulp of air before I pushed in all the way. She let out a cry that eventually turned into a moan.

I could feel my every inch buried deep within her. I trailed kisses down her neck to the crevasse of her perky breasts. That's when I started to move my hips.

Luce's hands ventured up and down my spine. I let out a moan as I thrusted into her warm, wet center.

My head was tossed back when Luce yelped out a loud whine. "God! Oh God!" She yelled out as I sped up my thrusts.

She clenched around me and moaned out my name as she came all slippery all over my throbbing penis.

I clenched my teeth and thrusted into her one last time before spilling my seed into her.

Panting and exhausted I pulled out of her and fell to the narrow bed beside her.

"You must be a god." She whispered.

I smirked and watched as she threw one leg over my waist and smiled down at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to suck your godlike dick if that's alright with you."

Instantly my semi soft cock sprang to life again.

She worked her body down the bed and when she got to my dick she kissed my head. Then immediately slipped me all the way inside. When I felt the back of her throat I instantly thrusted into her mouth hard and felt her scraped my sensitive skin with her teeth. I felt my skin tighten and throb with the most pleasurable pain ever.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I shot my load down her throat.

When my eyes opened and refocused I was laying in my bed, my hand attached to my limp dick, and my semen all over my hand and chest.

"Fuck!" I cursed inwardly. "Why couldn't it have been real?" I said aloud.


End file.
